Gas barbecues comprise an enclosure with at least one cooking surface on which foods to be cooked can be arranged. Gas barbecues comprising a gas supply line, one or more burners which are arranged below the cooking surface, and one conduit for the passage of gas for each burner connected to the gas supply line, are known In the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,792 B1 discloses a gas barbecue for grilling foods. The barbecue comprises a cooking surface, one or several burners below the cooking surface, each of the burners with a conduit for the passage of gas, a main gas line connected to an external gas supply and provided with a cut-off valve, the main line being connected to the gas conduits of each burner, a control unit, which is a timer, suitable for controlling the cut-off valve, being able to keep the cut-off valve open for a predefined amount of time, and a control knob comprising a first manual position allowing the passage of gas through the cut-off valve and a second position in which the timer acts.